


A Golden Winter

by H3ARTL3SS_G0D



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Beautiful, Darkness, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Monsters, Self-Hatred, Snow, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22279153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3ARTL3SS_G0D/pseuds/H3ARTL3SS_G0D
Summary: It's winter in Storybrooke and love may be in the air, but will it be mutual?
Relationships: Ingrid & Rumplestiltskin





	A Golden Winter

Out of everything in the dark ones life, he never expected to see something like her. Or to even meet someone this phenomenal, it was quite unexpected. It was a quiet day in December, the snow fell, the ice hasn't came yet so it's still safe to walk in Storybrooke things are beautiful. Yet he knows that whenever winter comes a certain woman comes with; a woman he can identify with. She hides from love, keeping her guard up with walls made of ice. He does the same, he just uses the darkness with himself, made of a jet black instead of a bright white. Her blonde hair curled up to perfection, her eyes are heaven, her smiles brightens your soul, her skin is as soft and smooth as silk, her body can stop traffic in a heartbeat, often times literally. Their alike in many ways, yet different in many others. The things that they can identify with the most is that they view themselves as monsters, and so do others. That makes them they don't deserve love, he thinks the opposite, because that's exactly what he feels for her, love. Right now it's platonic because of the brunette in the backroom, but he'd be lying if he didn't think about it being more. He doesn't proceed not just because of his life but hers as well. She just got out of a relationship with his daughter, and even worse fling with the wooden man, she needs time to heal. He knows that it's killing him inside, not having the one he needs, but not sure if she should get. The answer to question of does or did she ever feel the same way? Maybe, maybe not, only time will tell. The good for him is he has forever to find out. The downside is forever might not last as long as he thinks. Forever could end in a second or it could last a lifetime. As he sipped red wine while watching her from his window walking with her little baby in hand hurrying home the old fashioned, he raised to her. In celebration and out of genuine love. What can he say except....here's to forever?


End file.
